Winter Winds
by AutumnsDownFall
Summary: Sakura has a secret, a secret that could cause all the right pieces to fall into the Akatsuki' hand. Sasuke just wants revenge for his clan and has no time for the weakling to team 7, he need the member who he's heard about and the one that cause her to be sounds captive. Secrets come out sooner or late, damage will be done, and people will be hurt. AU.
1. To Darkness

Footsteps echoed threw out the hall. Bouncing off the empty hallowed dirt walls. The low orange glowing light darkening as the sound becomes louder, closing in on their destination. A hand touches the wooden door, pushing it open despite its creaky protest.

Red scan the room falling on the form that had collected her self in the corner arms resting on her legs and neck starched up head leaning back on the cold wall. A simple small noise lets him know he had her attention.

Quite was all there was between the two, neither making a word. Her eyes closed facing the roof refusing to speak, and his were glued to her from taking in all that she was. Every scar, mark, and bruise that she had to offer he took it all in memorizing every dealt. He waited for her to say anything at all but silence was all he was met with. As the quite nipped at each of their skins the girl finally craned her neck to the side looking to the boy that stood in the doorway. Eyes flowing over his from reaching his eyes, locking on each other green clashed with red.

"Get up you're coming with me," He spoke, turning his back to her stepping out into the hall.

Pulling her self up, despite the protest of her muscles she stepped out after him and for the first time in three years old team mates saw each other under the same light.

"Well look at you Sasuke. Closer to your brother…now the snake bastured is gone," Sakura spoke under her breath.

"You'll be aiding me in Itachis' death," he spoke walking away leading her to fallow him,

Sakura stairs at him in wonder tilting her head, Smirking she whispered, "You are still the same Sasuke." Running to catch up with him. They both walked together neither saying anything as they made their way out from the testing cells that belong to Orochimaru.

Sasuke woke up to stair at the cave roof above him. Blinking he sighed, it was another night where he couldn't remember his dreams. Nights where he woke with a terrible fright, the urge to rip out his own heart to just stop the damn thing from running a mile a minute. He was going on his third week like this, ever since the whispers of a pink haired teen finding her unfortunate luck in the hands of Orochimaru.

Sighing he turned to his side frowning when he say the mat next to his empty. Sitting up and more awake then before he looked seeing that he was very indeed alone and had been alone for a couple of hours by the look of the dying fire. Narrowing his eyes he let his chakra branch out searching for Sakuras'. Feeling nothing he frowned, she was still the same annoying girl that he knew before. Walking to the cave entrance he let the cool morning air brush over his skin, the fog was creeping along the trees. Days like this Sasuke didn't mind they reminded him of something he had to push far from his mind, making room for the hate and power.

Walking threw the trees he listened and watched looking for any clue to where Sakura could have gone off too. In the back of his mind there was a nagging voice saying she went home. Secretly deep down, he hoped that she did. It would be easier for him not having to worry about taking care of her. He had heard of her being taken under the Fifth Hokage's right hand right after he had left. She had even managed to kill the Akatsuki member Sasori of the red sand. Haruno Sakura had made quite a reputation for her self and he had yet to see it. In his eyes she was still the week link to team 7.

A twig snapped and his hand griped the handle to his blade swinging it to kill, only to be met with a gloved hand. Green looked up into red and Sakura simply pushed his blade away from her and continued to walk back to the cave.

"Be careful…you might kill someone you don't mean to," Her voice broke him out of his shock.

"Where did you go?" He asked trailing after her.

"As much as I like going with out food for three days, I'd rather travel with a full stomach," she lifted the dead rabbit in her other hand to emissive her point.

Sasuke didn't say anything but fallow her back to the cave and watch as she skinned and roasted the rabbit. Maybe she wasn't as useless as he thought she was. The old Sakura wouldn't have been able to talk to him like that or even stop his blade with nothing but the touch of her gloved hand. This was the new Sakura that had others talk, the new Sakura that caught the snakes' eye. Silently Sasuke watched her with red eyes as she poked at the fire checking on the meet every three minutes.

"Stop staring at me Sasuke. If I didn't know better I'd say you want to ask a question, but we both know you aren't one for asking, talking really." Taking the rabbit she pulled it off peeling some meat and handing him the stick locking eyes with him,

"How bout we agree to two things, one asking me what you want or two stop staring at me, it's creepy and weird." She sat back down across from him taking her own stick and biting down into the meat.

Before Sasuke could stop him self the words were out of his mouth and he silently cursed himself for it.

"Why were you in the cells?" Sasuke asked out, eyeing her as she stiffened at the question.

"You'd have to ask the Snake…but seeing as he's dead you'll have to go unanswered," she answered him.

"Fine, what did they do to you?" he growled, frustration boiling deep in his gut.

"Sasuke…cut the shit. I know you don't give two shits about me. So stop with the questions and just eat your damn rabbit," Sakura hissed out eyes deepening to a darker green as she glared at him.

Sakura may be less powerful then Sasuke and Naruto but what she lacked in power she made up with knowledge and logic. She wasn't someone to be played with, or to thought of stupid…her brain was what got her where she was today. Got her the power to pick up trees, to heal wounds that could kill, to pull poison from a body, to act with speed and grace that only a feline can hold. Got her to AnBu, but only a few know about that. Privileged few, in other words the Hokage and Kakashi. She bitterly laughed under her breath the only two who knew about her had set her up for failure.

"We leave in an hour, be ready," Sasuke broke her thoughts as he walked past her and was out the cave with out another thought.

Sakura stared at the red and white fan on his back. Eyes narrowing at the symbol of the Great clan she unknowing touched the deep neatly drawn scar along the nape of her neck. She remembered getting it, the things that happened before, and after. Drooping her hand she left her gaze to fall on the floor. The Uchihas were a curse in more ways then one...that was all they were a curse. She repeated that to her self over and over as she continued to eat her rabbit.


	2. Thistle & Weeds

Sakura pushed chakra to the souls of her feet as she pushed off the tree branch fallowing Sasukes' each footstep. This was a thing that she did out of habit one that she learned in AnBu. One that was almost always beaten into her mind so much that it was something that came to her like breathing, it was second nature. She had come from a team with no real higher achy they all worked together and even when an order was barked they broke it. That had been the first thing that her AnBu captain had broken her out of. If at any time she stepped out of line she was forced to grunt work or to spare with some of the more, interesting members. Ones that like to hear the cries of their opponents to see their blood. The ones that had this unnatural look in their eyes. She had seen that look in only three people before; Zabuza, Orochimaru, and Sasori. The look of killers or at least those who enjoyed it.

Feeling a change around her she looked up and saw Sasuke had come to a stop jumping next to him and looked to where his eyes had landed. It was another sound entrance one that had the ninja dead at the entrance. She narrowed her eyes looking for clues to where their attacks headed.

Spotting it she spoke in a low tone, "To the right of them there is a trail…it could have been the one who attacked them."

Sasuke looked to where she said and saw it clear as day. The attacker had headed that way, their chakra nothing but a faint tint left behind. Deciding that it wouldn't pose a threat, he jumped down and landed clear of the blood. Sakura looked down and saw there was really no other place to step, other then the place Sasuke was currently in, to avoid landing in blood. Frowning she landed next to him, with a small splash. He turned to her looked down at their feet and frowned.

"Where else did you want me to land, on top of you? Yes I could see that now, Haruno Sakura dead for landing on Uchiha Sasukes' shoulders to avoid a little bit of blood," She grumbled out still frowning at her own feet.

She had hoped for no blood until at lest he gave a hint to going to a place the bathe. Guess she would have to find a river later. Sighing she looked back to Sasuke's very unpleased face. Simply ignoring it she walked in front of him and entered the sound base, Sasuke fallowing after her. Walking the long corridor that leaded deeper into the ground it broke into five different paths she halted in the middle waiting for Sasuke to pick up lead again. Only thing is Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks as well.

"…Don't you know where we're going?" she raised and eyebrow toward him.

"Hn," he answered with a small slight twitch on his face one that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Right. What or who are we looking for?" she asked ignoring his look.

"Suigetsu Hoozuki," he spoke looking to each hall.

"The testing labs…I know the way," she cut him off hurrying to leave before he asked any questions.

Sakura didn't want to touch the subject of her being held her she would rather forget it all. Unfortunately luck seemed to never be on her side.

"How long did Orochimaru have you?" Sasuke questioned taking his place next to her.

"…I'd say about two or three mouths," she answered honestly.

"How did you get captured," he asked hoping to place some light to what She was doing in sound and in those cells.

She sighed before answering, "I was on a solo. Got ambushed by some enemy after a run in with Akatsuki. I don't remember much after the ambushed…I know I was restrained and my chakra had been cut off. Other then that I don't know how I ended up in sound I'd imagine I was some type of bargain or money offer."

Sasuke didn't reply he was to busy think why the Naruto or Kakashi would let her go on a solo mission. Sakura was thankful for the silence as the counted making their way down the hallway passing doors. Her eyes took in everything making notes of the doors. Finally coming down to another long pathway one that descended more underground. She stopped at the entrance and made herself comfortable against the wall.

"I'll stay here…you go get the water freak." She leaned against the wall and craned her neck to the roof.

"Why should I leave you," Sasuke asked looking to her.

"Look I could have left along time ago if I wanted so just go down there and get Suigetsu," she said never once looking to him.

Sasuke stared at her searching for some hint to why she didn't want to go any further or plans to run. Sensing none he continued on and left her to her thoughts. Sakura breathed in and out letting all sound become nothing but a distant thing. Meditation was something she picked up after her first missions in AnBu. She needed something to calm her mind from all the thoughts that combed their way into her sanity. Imbedding themselves right between the realm of dreams and reality. She couldn't tell you about things she's had to carry out for her village, she was never proud of them, never proud to show off the black ink that marked her arm. AnBu. Was the start of so many problems for her, when she first joined it seemed fine and then the elders got wind of her and that's when it all went to shit. The elders…they were an interesting bunch of old hags that left her with a headache.

"You," a voice spoke bring Sakura away from her thoughts.

Green met purple and she smirked her eyes taking on a deeper color.

"Me," she mumbled out before turning to Sasuke, "Can we leave now this place gives me the creeps."

"Wait she's coming with us?" Suigetsu looked between the two.

"Yes,"

"What in gods name made you chose her…you know she," Suigetsu was met with a punch to the head.

"Now I'm all wet," Sakura pouted ignoring the look Sasuke was giving her.

"Servers you right bitch," Suigetsu spoke as his head retook its shape.

"Well can't have you saying shit you don't understand," She spoke eyes narrowing with a threat he could practically feel.

"Right…cause your screams are something I liked listening to," he spoke causing her to frown.

"Screams?" Sasuke questioned looking to Sakura.

"Oh yeah she has some lungs on her. I think Kubota even had to gag her. Always knew he was a freak," Suigetsu mumbled under his breath.

"We all know Sakura was tortured, now can we leave!" Sakura yelled out before turning her back to the two and walked away.

"You're going to have fun with her boss," Suigetsu smacked his hand on Sasukes back laughed as he fallowed the pink haired girl.

Sasuke starred at her figure as it walked away. She was hiding too much about her capture that it was starting to raise some questions. What had happened to Sakura down here, why did she not want to say? The old Sakura would have jumped at any chance for her to be sobbing and cared for by him…so why wasn't see? Old Sakura…right this is new Sakura a person he knew but then didn't know. With a smirk he fallowed after the two, thinking to him self he would figure out what she was hiding the old Sakura was still there he would bring it out.

* * *

AN: So thank you for the fallows, favorites and reviews. It really means so much to me so thank you thank you. Now as of the last chapter 'To Darkness' that was more of an introduction to Sakura and Sasuke and how they are together right now. She was in Sounds cells for reasons unknown, for now, all will be reviled in time as for now keep the three things in mind 1. Sakura is ANBU. 2. Only two people that she cares about know that she is in ANBU. 3. ANBU has shaped her into this "New Sakura". That is what I leave you with to think about plush anything else you want to keep in your own mind important. Again thank you for everything. I will let you all know, I start classes again so Tuesdays and Thursdays will be booked and I will try to update at lest every week depending on my work load that I have that week. So enjoy this up date and any questions ask and I will try to answer them best I can.

-Ja ne

ADF


	3. Roll Away Your Stone

Sasuke stood against the tree furthest away from the fire as he took first watch. His eyes glued only to the pink hair that poked out from the sleeping beg. It had been a week since they picked up Suigetsu. Now they where heading over to the southern base for Karin. He didn't drought for a moment that the red-head wouldn't join, for the small simple fact that she was one of the many girls that seemed to fall over their feet for him, and as much as he would hate having her pester him she was needed. Each member of this team was a step closer to Itachi, except one. He couldn't figure where Sakura fall in place with his team. She was more of someone who he couldn't leave behind in those cells. Don't ask him why, but he just couldn't leave her in there.

Also, He was curious to just what she had that Orochimaru would take her, why she had been with in sounds testing cells for over three mounts. Where was Naruto? Why hadn't the leaf sent out a team to search for her? Why was Sakura given a solo mission in the first place? Don't get Sasuke wrong he never cared about her but deep down he couldn't help but think about the team 7 he was growing bounds to. The very thing he left for. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke watched as the girl started to turn in her sleep. Mumbling things under her breath. It didn't last long till she shot up from her mat and frantically looked around calming down as she realized where she was. This would be a good moment to question her, struck with fear from the nightmare. Sasuke pushed off the tree making his way towards her.

"What was that about?" he asked sitting down next to her, smirking at the small jump she let out.

"What?" she asked turning to him.

"Hn, what was that" he asked again.

"Oh…the past," she mumbled.

"The past, and what happened to you in the past that could make you wake like that?" he couldn't help but growl out at her for being such an ignorant girl.

"You ask me like if I don't have anything to fear," she raised an eye brow to him.

"You don't. The only traumatic thing you've had happen to you was in the forest of death. You've had a privilege life," he grunted out not bothering to look to her.

"Privileged life," she repeated in a whispered eyes staring at the fire getting lost within the flames.

"You know Sasuke for someone who thinks they know so much, you sure do talk a lot of shit," she said with a smile before turning her back on him and burying her self back into her sleeping bag.

"Asshole," she mumbled the name into the blankets not going unnoticed by Sasuke who in turn frowned and glared at her back.

Sakura felt his eyes burn a hole into her back and she bit her lip. He thought he knew everything about her. Why did he think he knew all there was to her, when clearly he didn't? Then again it wasn't some big thing that she was who she was. That was the term undercover meant a life in solitude.

"Sasuke, why do you think you know everything about me?" she asked.

"We were in the same class for years and then the same team. There isn't much I don't know about you Sakura," he simply answered her with the truth, though in fact he knew just the outline of her never anything in-depth.

"You have been gone for three years. Things change," Sakura turned over looking to him reading his face.

"Hn," Sasuke stood up and walked away from her going back to his place next to the tree. There was no point in talking to her she just annoyed him to no end. He had a better chance finding out about her through Suigetsu.

The morning dew settled in around the group. Sakura hadn't gotten anymore sleep since her nightmare so once it was a reasonable time she bolted up and started to pack her things careful not to wake Sasuke with her noise. She didn't want a repeat of last time it was far to close for her liking. If she hadn't of felt his chakra flare she would have been caught. Being caught would do no one good. Not her, not the leaf, and certainly not Akatsuki. Sure her being caught was all an act to get into Sound but didn't mean that everything that happened was an act. She needed this to play out. So far everything was all going to plan. She just needed to get in contact with the leaf, but timing seemed to never be right. Sasuke was always watching her or never leaving her alone always having Suigetsu trailing after her. Speaking of which, she looked around seeing no white-haired boy around. Calmly she went for her scroll pack picking up one of the smaller ones she stuffed it in her pocket and grabbed her weapons pouch, running to the forest.

As Sakura looked back she felt she was far enough she opened the scroll bit down on her finger and began to write with her blood. This wasn't as uncommon as one would think. When you're in AnBu you tend to use whatever you can with scrolls, hell one time she received one written in mud. When she asked why mud, the nin simply said have you ever been caught in a sticky situation? She replied no, and was answered with then until that time comes you will not know the answer to you question kid. Well she learned that in Kabuto's labs when she had to use clear chemicals as writing letting the corner on fire hoping they would get the idea that fire would show what she wrote. Fortunately for her someone had done what she had and they knew right away what to do. So writing in blood wasn't the uncommon thing to do.

_AnBu Tora solo_. _Mission status: infiltrated sound received_ _ring waiting for Akatsuki to receive. Traveling with Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru of Sound conformed dead at hands of Uchiha Sasuke. Kabuto's whereabouts unknown. Akatsuki mission follow Sasuke until instructed other wise and ring drop off. Sound village with out leader, Tora suggests leaf moves now. Report Tora. _

She sealed the scroll and with a hand sign it was gone. She stood up looked around and went on her way to find something for breakfast.

Sasuke woke up to Sakura and Suigetsu arguing over the correct way to cook squirrel. If he was able to he would have thrown something at them but his pride didn't let him so instead he sat up and glared at them. Instantly Suigetsu went quite, and Sakura raised an eyebrow, before continuing her meal. Sasuke just stared at her.

"Sasuke we talked about this, Remember ask or stop straining it's creepy," Sakura said with a smirk causing Suigetsu to laugh.

"Hn, What happened to you Sakura?" Sasuke asked eyes bleeding red, having enough of her attitude.

"What happened to me…I grew up Sasuke-kun. We all can't sit around and play ninja our whole life now can we. We each have our own reason for being a ninja. You your clan, Naruto hokage, me…I just wanted to protect those who couldn't protect them self. Something you never knew about me maybe you would have known if you weren't to busy saying you were the only one who saw his family murdered before his eyes. I was two when some petty thief took my mother from me for a necklace. She refused to give it up so he sliced her neck right in front of me I was left there to sit in my mothers' blood until a Genin team stumbled upon me. My father was on a mission so I was left with a Genin to take care of me. He didn't know what to say to me. What do you say to a two-year old who's just sat in her mothers' blood for six hours? Tell me Sasuke do you know?" Sakura looked to him her eyes a different color then the mint green they always are.

"He told me, the reason he was a Shinobi and why he was only six years older than me and a Genin at the age of 8, to protect those he loves. I told him I want to do that to. I didn't really have anyone to protect until team 7…I know I wasn't the best. I was weak but no one helped me. I was on my own, teaching my self-how to train what was right and wrong. I don't tell you this so you can give me sympathy but I'm tell you this because I should be thanking you. You leaving opened my eyes. I wasn't doing enough to protect those I love." She smiled sadly looking to the bandages wrapped around her arm.

"What happened to me Sasuke, many things have happened to me while you've been gone. My own team left me alone. I got strong, I've been close to dying, and I've saved lives. I am part of the assassin group that takes the lives of many people who threaten the lives of those I love," She pulled off her bandage reviling the AnBu tattoo.

"Sasuke, can you tell me why the darkness is such a powerful thing?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

Sasuke didn't answer. He only stared at her eyes searching for some illusion that she had not said everything that she had. That this girl before him was not who she said, he didn't want to believe that this was the new Sakura, assassin AnBu member.

"Right," she said standing up and walking away leaving him to his own thoughts and Suigetsu to watch between the two to see what would happen next.

Sakura jumped to a tree not far from the camp but high enough to not been seen. She clung to the tree and closed her eyes breathing. Shutting her mind off from everything she was fighting now. All of the faces that were playing their way into her mind the screams that played like a broken recorder, the cool warm feeling of blood being drenched across her skin. The dead eyes of the children she's had to take the life of. The face of the elders, Tsunade, Kakashi, and her self all to blame for this fire that grows with in her.

She clenches the tree harder cracking with her strength as the fire and anger grow. Why did they do this to her. They knew, they knew she would never be able to handle ANBU. They knew she was a healer not a killer, and yet they told her she would be perfect, to protect those she love from the shadows. They didn't tell her that living in the shadows requires you to loss a part of you self to the darkness you use to hide in. They didn't warn her.

"_Sakura, breath. Don't let that anger guide you. Let it go, breath. We do this for the ones we love. Always for the ones we love never for anger. Breath." _

Itachis voice came to her breaking the wall that was building around her. Sakura did just that breath as she calmed the fires and pushed away the darkness. Remembering Itachi's words was the only thing keeping her from punching a hole in the tree she was leaning against. From losing her self to the darkness that grows within her.

* * *

**AN:** Hello again, here is this week's update. I was so worried I wasn't going to get this out by today or Sunday. What do you guys think? Again thank you to those who have reviewed and followed means a great deal. Any questions ask and I will answer.

_**ADF**_


	4. Devil's Spoke Part 1

_Six months before present time_

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed staring at nothing but the floor. Her hair was still in its high pony tail, her cloths still colored red from last night mission. She smelled the rusty aroma around her it made her stomach twist not with the smell but with the knowledge of whose blood she was wearing. A family whose father was planning an attack on the Daimyous Daughter. His two sons shared a room well his daughter was with a friend sleeping, and he and his wife asleep in their bed. It wasn't a hard mission she first found the daughter stopping her heart with her chakra she didn't see any point in giving her friend a life time of therapy. Well the family was a bloody mess just as instructed in the mission. The two boys slight their throats they where dead before they even knew what had happen. The mother took a katana to the heart and kunai to the throat. Well the father woke up with his wife's blood and died eyes open wide head rolling under the bed.

Sakura shivered as she remembered last night. This mission was one of the less messy ones if anything. Most times she was instructed to bring the family together for information. It was amazing what parents would do for the safety of their children. What information you got out from them. Sighing she rubbed her temples easing the head ace that was coming on. She hadn't been able to sleep or do much of anything. She was rethinking all of her actions for the last two and a half years. If all of it was worth it, was all the lives she's taken was worth the ones she's protected. She came up with the answer very easily the elders didn't deserve the life that she's protected for them. She had made up her mind, making her way to the bathroom she washed away last night.

As Sakura made her way to the Hokages office scroll tight in her hand she frowned when her she opened the door and met with three pairs of eyes. Quickly stuffing the scroll in to her pocket, her face softened with the sea blue eyes that met hers.

"Sakura-chan!" Narutos voice rang out as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Naruto, put me down," she laughed as he swung her around.

"I haven't seen you for weeks! Your always busy with your medical mission now that you've forgotten all about us," Naruto faked whipping away a tear.

"I'm sorry," she laughed running her hand through her hair calming the ache in her heart with his words. "I've just been so busy with the hospital, I've forgotten time around me. I hardly even remember to eat at times," her laugh died when his smile turned to a frown.

"Sakura-chan, You need to take better care of your self can't have the best medic falling behind. Let go get some ramen that'll fill you right up," Naruto wrapped his arm in-between her own and started to pull her.

"I can't I'm here to talk to Tsunade-sama," She pulled out from his grasp.

"Another mission? Sakura-chan you just got back," he pouted.

"I know I know…I promises you when I get back I treat you to all the ramen you can eat. Who does that sound," She said and his eyes instantly lightened.

"Wow you really mean it?" she nodded her head

"Okay it's a deal. I'll see you then Bye Sakura-chan be safe," and he was gone leaving Kakashi, and Tsunade to stare at her.

"You called for me," her voice instantly changed from happy toned to a cold and collective one as she eyed both her mentors.

"Yes, we need to discuss something with you," Tsunade spoke making hand signs that placed the room under a sound proof genjutsu.

"I received a mission request from the elders, and they only want one person to do it," Tsunade said eyeing her.

Sakura clicked her tong and rolled her eyes, "Let me guess they want me as their personal guard again. It's only been three weeks since I left and they still don't know how to take no for an answer"

"Sakura. They want you to go on an undercover mission," Kakashi spoke now his lone eyes watching for any reactions from her.

"How long?" she asked

"We don't know," Kakashi answered again.

"Hand over the scroll then let's see it," Sakura sighed holding out her hand. No one moved.

"Well?" she raised an eye brown to the two elders.

"You can't open it unless you are on board with it," Tsunade answered this time her hazel eyes looking to Sakuras mint green ones.

"Of course it's going to be like that. They never like to make anything easy for me do they." She squeezed the space that was between her eyes.

"It's S-rank. Classified only us in this room will know about it as well as the elders," Kakashi spoke.

"Who will I be sending the reports to," Sakura asked trying to figure out just what the mission was.

"Danzou, and my self" Tsunade answered and Sakura instantly stiffened with the mans name.

"I see. When do I have to decide?" her eyes never met her teachers.

"By next week," Kakashi eyed her worried with her reaction to Danzous' name.

"I'll have my answer tomorrow," she bowed and then went out the door.

Sakura fell down to the ground catching her breath as she stared up at the sky. Her hands were numb, she couldn't tell if it was due to the pain or just punching through all the things she did. Green chakra started to grow mending her skin and healing bones. As the feeling started to come back she slightly hissed with the sting it brought threw out both her arms. Maybe she over did it this time around but she couldn't help it. She was just so pissed off that she left all of it go and well she forgets mind full of her surroundings.

"What's gotten to you," A voice peaks up.

She doesn't have to look to see who it is, she already knows. It was a habit for the pineapple haired boy to find her after she took out her frustrations on the training grounds.

"Nothing just needed to vent," she sighs closing her eyes.

"Yeah I can see that," he lazily said as he landed next to her with a thud.

"How's Ino and Chouji?" She asked not bothering to open her eyes.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

Sakura laughed at his answer. Opening her eyes she watched as clouds passed by over her. She instantly frowned, and felt the anger rise in her. Danzou was acting like a spoiled child, throwing his tantrum because he didn't get his way. Punishing her because she said no to his Root. Her fist clenched at the thought of Root.

"Ino complains about never seeing you," Shikamaru broke her train of thoughts.

"I'm busy if I'm not training, I'm at the hospital or on a mission," she looked to him

"Sakura you haven't been working for the hospital over a year since you've been in AnBu," he said pulling out a cigarette.

"Sometimes you're to smart for your own good," Sakura said flicking a rock at him.

"It wasn't hard to figure out with you always being gone, and the fact you cover up your left arm all the time now. Just put the pieces together," he exhaled letting the smoke fill the air between them.

"Who else knows?" she asked running her fingers there her hair.

"Only me. Everyone else is too busy to notice you missing all the time," he looked to her through the corner of his eyes.

"Only a matter of time," she mumbled.

"Let's be truthful with each other all that is about something with AnBu," he asked gesturing to the destroyed trees behind him.

"Yeah it was." she sighed sitting up now.

"Why?" he asked eye brown noted together

"Danzou," She answered.

"He's the leader of root?" he questioned

"The one and only…He needs to be put in his place," she bit back.

"He's on your bad side. What did he do?" Shikamaru looked to her.

"It would be easier if you asked what he didn't do," she said pushing her self up off the ground.

She stared at the sky, watching the clouds pass by over the sun. She smiled a sad smile and looked down to the boy below her. Danzou was behind all of this getting back at her for refusing Root. For leaving the elders side…he was sending her a message. Keep her from talking about everything that she knew about…because once she left their side the seal wouldn't be needed and she could remove it. He was protecting his skin more than the others.

"Whatever he wants me to do…try to not let them completely hate me?" she tiled her head to the side smiling before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before falling down on his back, watching the clouds.

"What's this" Tsunade asked as Sakura handed over a scroll.

"That is my terms to this mission. I want out of ANBU when this is down, all files on missions and mission reports gone. No paper trail to them ever happening," Sakura, said.

"What! Why would you ask for that?" Tsunade frowned

"When people find out what I've done it will never be the same. There should be no problems getting rid of the files, the elders know that." Sakura crossed her arms.

"I don't understand. All of the files show your rank. If you get rid of those you get rid of your rank and all the hard work you've put in to get your title," Hazel looked to mint.

"I've murdered families and innocent children for my title. Only thing that they will see is the body count that fallows my rank. I don't want to argue about this. Those are my terms for this mission if the elders have a problem then they can think about all the information I know and how many times I've killed in their name," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Fine if you want to do this then I can't stop you. This is the mission open it up hurry I don't have all day," Tsunade said handing her the scroll.

Sakura pulled it open and instantly she frowned at the first sentences.

_S-rank Mission ANBU Member Tora. Mission: Tora your mission is to leave the leaf and seek out Akatsuki. Infiltrate their ranks and work with Itachi Uchiha remind him of our deal. Report weekly to your superiors. You will be marked as Missing-nin once you leave the gates and once the mission is done it will be revoked by the elders of leaf._

Sakura frown as she read over it a second time, before rolling it back up and waking to the burning stove in the corner of the room and tossing it in.

"Well what is it?" Tsunade asked eyeing her student.

"I am to become a missing-nin, and join Akatsuki working as a spy. I will be in touch weekly." Sakura said choosing her words wisely as the seal on the back of her neck burned with the warning.

"We will have to come up with a story..." Tsunade frowned

"Simply let them believe what they want when I run in to them…I'll figure something out then," Sakura said with a frown.

"Right, Then I suppose you will be leaving right away," Tsunade eyed her.

"No, I'm going to spend dinner with Naruto I'll be gone by morning," Sakura said as she walked out the door leaving hazel eyes to narrow at her back.

* * *

_AN: Thank you again from the deep darkest most bottom of my heart for the reviews and followers. Honestly it means a whole bunch to me. I don't know when I will be getting part 2 out for the reason I am on set this week and I have my own film to direct so I don't know how much free writing I'll be able to do. Hopefully, fingers crossed, I can write part 2 sometime this week and get it on here by Sunday. I will find a way to post on time if I don't I will give only one of you a free range no stings attached question answered. So tell me what you think _

_-ADF_


	5. Devil's Spoke Part 2

- - - Five mounts before - - -

Sakura jumped from branch to branch running with speed, that you completely didn't know she had been there. She had never run so fast in her life before her heart was racing as she stopped to look back, looking for the red clouds. She had been a missing-nin only for a month and the Akatsuki was already watching her. She hadn't even step out of Fire Country. From what Tsunade said in last weeks scroll the Akatsuki have been keeping tabs on her since she was give her nickname in AnBu. A nickname she hated, many of her fellow AnBu members would make fun of it, poking at her when they went out for drinks. _Stupid men,_ she snorted. Sensing for chakra around her she pushed her out a little hoping to come into contact with just one and not the Blue skinned partner. Feeling the one she was looking for she rolled her eyes before turning around and met with red eyes.

"Sakura," his deep voice reached her ears.

"Finally. Did you know everyone says you're a genius…I have yet to see it for my self," she smirked looking him in the eyes.

"Hn," he answered her, and her face imminently fell into a frown.

"I have a message for you," She eyed him, looking over him with her medical eyes.

"And what might that be?" he asked no emotion betraying him.

"Danzou sends his regards," as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

His kunai dug into her neck, well his other hand wrapped tightly around both her wrists, his body pushing her into the tree behind her. His eyes if possible were an even deeper red then before the sharingan spinning captivating her in a trance.

"What do you know," he practically growled out tightening his hold on her.

"Everything," she answered him fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Are you root?" he asked.

"No, like I would join that piece of trash," she growled out.

"Then why send you?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"He's trying to kill two birds with one stone. Punishing me and showing the people he's played that he's still in charge," she said and his grip dropped as he step back watching her.

Sakura cracked her neck and rolled her muscles. Rubbing her neck before falling back into the tree and closing her eyes. Oh yes this was definitely killing two birds with one stone hell he was aiming for three, and he hit them all dead on. The one thing that Sakura learned well-being the elders' personal guard that Danzou was a manipulative piece of shit, always tweaking, twisting, and bending the rules to his liking. Never give one thought to whom he was hurting in the end only paying-attain to how it would benefit his own needs.

"What's your mission," he sighed

"Join Akatsuki…spy," she answered.

Itachi stood quite taking in what she said. Sakura watched him, looking for any type of hint to what he was thinking. She had only met up with him once before as AnBu. She had her mask on so he didn't know it was her. When she found out the truth behind the massacre she took three days to understand what she had just learned. Her first thoughts went to Sasuke and how he was living a lie, and then to Itachi and how he was living a lie as well. How he had to kill his own flesh and blood for the village. She could never imagine having to do that. She would never be able to do that.

"How long have you been rouge?" Itachi looked to her.

"Little over a month. I don't expect them to come right away I figure it'd take time to get word out that I've deflected from leaf," She answered him.

"Hn, I'll be in touch," He said before disappearing with a swarm of crows.

Sakura frowned that couldn't have gone any worse. How was she supposed to work with him? He didn't talk much…he threatened her. Yes she didn't see this ending well at all. Sighing she jumped down and punched the tree. As the three busted into a thousand pieces she smirked, before turning to another three and delivering a kick. As she threw punch after punch, delivering kick after kick she lost her self. Picturing all those faces before her. Danzou, her Captain, AnBu masked partners, Tsunade, Kakashi and Her self. Her fist stopped as she stared back into those failure mint-green eyes. She studied her self taking in the firm set of her lips that held the emotionless expression she learned to master over the years. How her eyes held a tired, bagged look. Her hair was the brightest pink it had been since she was a little child. Long as past the length of her fingertips that grazed her thigh, even tied up it still reached the dip in her back. This was the Haruno Sakura of the leaf; age 17, Chuunin rank yet AnBu member, Head medic-nin both on and off field, close range Taijutsu specialist, top élite ninja in AnBu for Genjutsu and Student to Godaime Hokage and the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi.

Sakuras eyes traveled to the mask being held in her reflections hand. She watched as it covered her face and saw the haunting green eyes glow from underneath. Her heart stopped as she stared into her own eyes, they weren't really her own eyes. They were a strangers, as time passed the more they changed and the less she recognized them until they where nothing but a hallow green she sees each morning. Taking her feast she punched her self and dust filed the air. She stepped back and took in the fallen trees, some broken in the middle other left to nothing but bark. Satisfied she left her anger and ran to the forest leaving behind the destruction her life left.

- - - Four mounts before - - -

Sakura sat eating on the tallest branch she could reach that would support her weight. Since her time being a missing-nin, she's found eating in high places work for her best. Having the advantage on almost every situation this gave her the perfect predators eyes. Plush she kind of liked being in high places it was much more of a thrill to jump down. As she bit down on her rice ball swinger the leg she had dangling off the branch she thought about the Akatsuki. After he meeting with Itachi, it only took them three days to find her again and persuade her to join their group. The leader Pein or whatever they called him made it very clear that she was still on his bad side. He's tested loyalty more than once asking her about the leaf, Naruto, and their defenses of course she would talk but not without tweaking them a little saying they changed every week for so once she finshed she would write to Tsunade telling her they need to change their seclude or defines and keep a closer eye on Naruto.

She wondered what he was doing, how he was doing. It mustn't be easy for him hearing of her deflection maybe even her choice of sides. Hopefully Jiayary would help him see that she would never chose the Akatsuki over him. If it came down to them attacking him she would be at his side in a heartbeat. Of course that would ruin her mission and blow everything to shit but she would live with that. The village could live after all she's give up for those ungrateful old hags.

"Sakura-san get down here yeah, leader-sama wants to see us," The blond member called from below.

Sakura sighed, it seemed she was going being paired with the Clay freak this week. She didn't mind him as much as the others so far he was the only one that was reasonably normal, other than the small fact he has mouths on his hands. Kisame was a huge shark for all she knew no matter how much he said he wasn't. Tobi was a playing many things that he wasn't. Hidan was a satanic religious ass hole. Itachi she couldn't figure out he was a man in the shadows with many masks. She had yet to meet any of the other members and she was glad she hadn't. Personal she didn't know if she could handle any more members breathing down her back. She was going to loss her temper that Itachi was trying so hard to teach her to control.

"Leader-sama doesn't like to wait," Deidara called out to her.

"Move over," she called down to him. Hearing him move she simply stepped of the branch falling down with gravity's pull. Pulling chakra to her feet she landed with the grace of a cat the ground undisturbed.

"I still don't know how you do that, yeah" Deidara stepped next to her.

"If you don't know then you should consider changing professions," She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I can blow you to bits remember that girl," he grumbled glaring at her.

"I can kill you with a simple poke of my finger remember that boy," Sakura poked him making her point clear.

"Sakura…Deidara, I don't like being kept waiting," Peins voice boomed at them.

"Sorry leader-sama," Deidara spoke up bowing to him.

"Don't let it happen again. Sakura it is time for you to receive Orochimarus' ring this is you only way to become part of Akatsuki. Well you are doing that I want you to act as prisoner find out all that you can about his plans for that Uchiha boy. He was your team-mate yes?"

"A long time ago, yes,"

"Good then it will be a cover story. No one knows that you are part of Akatsuki as of yet and you will keep it that way until further notice. Deidara you will make sure she is going to be captured by sound. Sakura, this is your first mission as Akatsuki if you fail then you are not worthy to hold a place here. It would be best if you don't fail." Pein eyed her.

"I understand Leader-sama. I won't fail," Sakura bowed her head stepping back to the door.

"You leave by dawn," Pein spoke as the door closed leaving Sakura to think of her mission.

- - - Present time - - -

Everything that had happened had led her to this very moment of sitting in a corner watching the red-headed girl trying to seduced her way into Sasukes life. She had a frown on her face for many reasons. One of them being the pit of disgust that was bubbling deep in her stomach threatening to spill her stomachs contents at any moment, Sakura was not jealous she was more sick than jealous of the sound-nins attempts. Sick at how the redhead reminded her of her younger self, no wonder Sasuke hated her she would have hated her too. The second was the fact that Deidara had yet to make an appear. It had been a couple of weeks since Orochimaru died, a week since she sent her message to him and Leaf. Surely Pein didn't want her to stay with Sasuke for this long did he? Thirdly, There was the small fact that Sasuke also had yet to ask her why she wasn't heading straight for leaf. Unless he knew she deflected and he just doesn't care.

Sakura sighed, she wondered what he would do if he found out she had lived under the same roof as Itachi. Training with him, learning from him. She wondered what Itachi would do if she spilled his secret. She wounded about many things to do with the Uchiha brothers. Her mind clouded with thoughts about them. Though one had more space in her mind then the other. She still thought about them. How her life somehow became intertwined with both. How their red stings became threaded together leading into this unknown path.

* * *

AN: I am soooo very sorry for this two-week late update. Pleas forgive me, I have been busy with on set work and editing it had been rather hectic. I feel as if I've moved on to that horrid couch in the editing bay. As I promised since I am so late two (first come first sever) any of you lovely followers can ask one question and I will answer as truthful as I can with out reviling too much. So best of luck! I know I got a question asking, What happened to Sakura in the cells will be reviled yes it will but in do time. In Master Yodas' words "Patience you must have my young padwan". Now thank you so much for all the favorites it means a lot. Review's make me happy so if you would kindly leave some that would be great. Thank you

-ADF


	6. Hopeless Wanderer

It hadn't been more than three weeks and Sakura was ready to slip poison in Karin's food. All the red-head did was fight with Suigetsu, try to seduce Sasuke, and make comments on Sakuras presence in the group. She caused a headache when she went with in ten feet of Sakura. How Sasuke deles with her was beyond anyones knowledge. Her stunt to loss both Suigetsu and Sakura at the Northern base almost got her a kunai to the chest but Sasuke wouldn't have been happy so Sakura had decided against it. Instead she waited to strike, which in the end proved as the best option. Suigetsu couldn't stop laughing when a screaming Karin woke them all up, even Juugo cracked a small smile her way despite his disapproval for the use of the dead raccoons body. Sasuke on the other had stood face stoke, clear of all emotionless with a small twitch forming in the corner of his mouth. That night had been the best nights sleep Sakura had for a while.

As they made their way from branch to branch Sakuras eyes landed on the redhead. She couldn't grasp why the girl completely hated her. After the years Sakura grew to see drama between her self and others was as pointless as trying to get Kakashi to show up on time. Though the only problems she had as a young teen was with Ino. The blond always tried to prove that she was better than her always fighting for Sasukes' attention. Sakura frowned with just how stupid was she, if she could go back in time to slap some sense into her young self…she would. Oh how she wished she could take back everything she did as a child. Focus more, train harder, and improve better, she would do everything different. Maybe she wouldn't be in this place now spying for her village, working for the very group that wanted to kill one of her most treasured people.

Sighing she looked to Sasukes' back. Did he even know what he was going to do? Take his scapegoat brothers life. Even if he knew would that stop him? Sakura didn't quite know how she felt about Itachi's big plan in leaving Sasuke to kill him and return a hero. She just could come to terms with his need to die, out of the time spent with him she just didn't understand how someone so invested in life could give up so easily. Yeah, yeah he was doing this for the leaf and Sasuke but just…it wasn't fair. How could the elders just force that on a thirteen-year-old boy who confused between family and duty? How could the elders force a fifteen-year-old girl who took an oath to protect the life of others to take the life of innocence?

The time she's spent in AnBu has opened her eyes to a new side of the leaf village. A side she didn't like, a side that has swallowed her whole trapping her among others who've been taken hostage. That's how she found Itachi, they were two souls trapped in a similar situation. The difference being Itachi has accepted his fate and she refuses it. Fighting it to the very end, she doesn't want to end like some hallow being that's taken over by the black that haunts her mind. She doesn't want to live in a dreamless world. She want to dream, feel life, see everything around her even though her eyes are blind…like him. She admires him so much that it completely hurts her just trying to be more like him. As a child she had always been a little more violent than most. He was genital but trained with force. She was clouded. He was wise. She was fearful. He was brave. She daydreamed. He had fact. They couldn't me more different from the markings of a koi fish. Yet they had found harmony with in each other. She was slowly learning to be one with what he saw.

Suddenly her body met with a hard chest as she jolted back into reality, two large hands held on to her should keeping her from falling. Looking up sluggishly she smiled at the orang haird giant.

"Sorry Juugo I'm day dreaming too much lately," she laughed.

"It's all right Sakura-san, just be careful next time. You don't want to get hurt," His deep soft voice boomed around her reminder her just how close she was to him.

Taking a good step back putting distance between her and him she looked around wondering what had been the cause for Juugo toe stop. Seeing Sasuke up ahead talking to Karin she jumped down next to him.

"What's the hold up?" She asked looking to Sasuke.

"It's not of your business what Sasuke-kun does," Karin said mumbling a go away under her breath, which didn't go unnoticed by both ninja.

"Akatsuki has been close by, we are going to split up, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo head into town. Sakura and I will scoot the forest," Sasuke said just as the other two teens came down from the trees.

"But Sasuke-kun I wanted to go with you after all don't you think we deserve some alone time," Karin pushed up against Sasukes chest oblivious to the darkening aurora around him.

"Oh gage me," Sakura mumbled rolling her eyes

"I can do that if you want…it'll be fun," Suigetsu smiled down at her giving a rather creepy smiled with his pointed teeth.

"Get lost water-boy," she threw a punch right where his heart would have been had he not made a hole for her go through.

"Right where it hurts I see how it is," he laughed at her annoyed face.

"We're leaving now split up and search for any information. If you run into Itachi…he's mine," Sasuke said well shoving Sakura forward, away from the white-haired teen.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked along the forest path sending waves of chakra out ever other second, waiting for something to come up on their raider. Sakura looked to Sasuke through the corner of his eyes watching as his frown depend the longer they walked. Sakura could clearly see something was on his mind and he was conflicting with it. She wondered what just could have him making such a face.

"Why have you not left?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"What?" she blinked back.

"Why haven't you left? I'm not keeping you here by force so why have you not left back to Leaf?" He asked now looking her in the eyes, she quickly looked away.

Sakura stood sielent looking anywhere but his eyes. He had finally asked the question she knew was going to come up. She cursed her luck. To honestly she was hoping by some chance that Sasuke would have forced her along with him seeing she was a great medic…and AnBu…but that didn't seem to matter to him. She could tell him the truth…though that would mean he might question her lie about the supposed mission she got captured on. No she could lie about that to. Lies what that all her life was summing up to…more and more her road seemed to intertwine with Itachis. Their lies where going to be the death of them.

"Do you want to know the truth or would you rather just think I'm still in love with you?" Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke couldn't stop him self from turning to face her and stare with slightly wide eyes. He had thought that night too taboo to bring up yet alone for her to talk about after all she was the one left on the bench with his words left for her to soak in. He also couldn't help but feel a small gut drop feeling. Small but there he didn't like it…he didn't like her words.

"Don't play games with me," he narrowed his eyes.

"I left the Leaf, and I don't want to go back," She mumbled clenching her fist.

"Why,"

"Does there really have to be a reason Sasuke?" she looked up to him and for the second time since he took her out of the cells he saw this lost look in her eyes. He didn't like it…she wasn't meant to be lost.

"What happened in those cells Sakura," Sasuke impulsively reached out and put his hand to her cheek stocking it with his thumb.

Sakura stared into those deep dark eyes and for the first time she noticed they weren't black like she had always thought they were but a dark blue like the deepest part of the oceans depths blue where creatures and demons roomed the waters. Leaning into his hand she closed her eyes and let her walls come down. Letting them down seemed like such a struggle…even with Itachi she couldn't truly do this. It had been so long since she felt so safe and cared for.

"I…I saw the village for what it was, and I don't want to go back ever. I spent a lot of time in the dark…chained and in pain thinking about all the things I've done…and I don't want to go back. I don't want to… I don't want to turn into a monster." Tears started to fall down her face and Sasuke stepped closer whipped away the tears.

"I've done things, god awful things I'm not proud of Sasuke-kun. I…I can't face anyone anymore…I can't face the leaf. I can't face…my self," she pulled away from him turning her back to him and wrapping her arm around her self as tears fell down her face.

"My time in sound showed me the leaf doesn't give a damn about me or any of its ninja. I know we're supposed to be tools, but I can't accept that. I can't except that now there is some other helpless medic being forced to kill innocent people for the sake of the village…for the sake of peace. That our own village is turning against its own country for peace. Maybe AnBu was just too much for me," she felt him behind her now.

"Sakura…you are annoying," Sasuke voice rumbled behind her.

As soon as that word she hated so much a fire burned and she took a chakra enhanced fist and started to swing it around aiming for his head. Meeting air she looked around but stopped as arms warped around her pulling her into a white shirt covered chest. Her arms limp at her side she didn't know what to do. Sasuke lone avenger was hugging her. Half of her wanted to run away and the other half wanted to laugh. Well another part of her wanted to give in and just accept this, she did.

"I should have taken you with me…I'm sorry," His voice rumbled in his chest well he pulled her tighter to him.

Sakura stiffened at his words but closed her eyes and listened to the sound of beating with in his chest, and she breathed. Erasing the faces, and screams that played along her mind. She wanted this to last. She wanted to let her walls down forever but she knew it would never last, but she could live with just a couple more minutes in the arms of her forgotten love.

"Oh what have we here, long time no see huh Sakura-chan, yeah," A voice spoke from above them and Sakura couldn't help but groan…the gods really cursed her luck.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the lateness of this...Thank you for those who have fallowed and favorited this story it means so much to me. I don't know when the next chapter is gong to be out but it will be out I will never abandon a story ever. Someone last time asked for a Itachi point of view and I can't make no promises to one but I will try to have a POV from him. I've always fond writing in both Sasukes and Itachis POV difficult Itachis more than Sasuke but still none the less. I will try to get him in here. Much thanks again and I apologies for the lateness and any grammar and spelling errors I tried to catch them all. Remember to review it honestly makes me happy and encourages me to skip out on all my homework and film editing that I should be doing instead of writing the next chapter.

-ADF


End file.
